1. Field of the Invention
Cooking apparatus and particularly outdoor cooking apparatus. Damper controlled cooking apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art includes the following U.S. Pats. No.: 2,608,190; 2,656,360; 2,746,377; 2,894,448; 2,923,229; 3,035,566; 3,191,591; 3,152,591; 3,389,651; 3,478,733. Devices for certain types of cooking have improper control of the grease disposal and the rate of cooking, that is, the proper regulation of heat on the food. It is well known that the rate of heat has a large effect on the flavor of certain cooked foods particularly fine cuts of steaks, chops and other meats, fowl and fish. Cooking too fast can spoil a good bit of the flavor. Known working devices cook the meat on some sort of flat surface some of which include openings and depressions but none with the grease control and cooking control obtained through the simplicity of the present device.